Silent Night
"Silent Night" is the 14th episode of The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER. Plot Christmas is approaching at Copley Hill, and Arthur has returned from Ardsley in a new coat of paint. Nigel is not happy with the other Pacifics talking about different liveries, and even less so when Hawk joins in the argument. Nigel's condition is becoming even worse as time goes by, and his only relief is when he is able to rest. He is just getting back to sleep when he hears the other engines whistling. They are giving Hawk a good sendoff as he leaves the yard to return to the Western Region. The other engines all agree that Hawk has been a great asset to the yard, and after saying goodbye to all of the engines, especially Gronk and Arthur, Hawk leaves Copley Hill for the last time. Soon, the other engines leave, and Nigel is left alone. He drifts off to sleep, but soon he finds himself moving. Nigel thinks that he is being readied for his train, but he is unaware that he is actually being moved by Gronk to a siding known as the "Out of Use line", which is used for storing withdrawn rolling stock. When Nigel wakes up, he realises where he is, and instantly fears the worst. That evening, when the other engines return from their work, they see Nigel, and Stephen tells them that it is the end for their friend. Herbert is exceptionally upset and Gronk is feeling immensley guilty about what he has done. Soon, the engines are put onto their respective roads in the shed and Herbert just sits and thinks as Nigel goes to sleep on the Out of Use line. The next morning, Herbert wakes up and struggles to fight back tears when he finds that the Out of Use line is empty, and Nigel is gone... On Christmas Eve, Sir Ralph tries to tell Herbert that Nigel was a good engine, but Herbert still wishes that Nigel would come home. That night, Herbert notices an engine waiting under the signal gantry just before he falls asleep. Nobody stirs when a lone tank engine arrives, with newly repaired parts, pulls up in the shed. The next morning, Herbert wakes up, and says good morning to Nigel, but he doesn't realize it is him for a few seconds. When he does realize, he is amazed, and Nigel simply smiles as the others wake up to find their best Christmas present sitting beside them. Characters *Allen *Stephen *Sir Ralph *Herbert *Nigel *Scott *Hawk *Arthur (does not speak) *Gronk (does not speak) *Tavish (cameo) *Thompson (cameo) *A LMS "Flying Pig" 4-6-0 (cameo) *Tornado (cameo) Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the Christmas carol of the same name. *After the credits, a scene is shown which tells the audience about Hawk's preservation (9400 was Hawk's number). *This episode sets the stage for the next episode, Day of the Deltic. *Just like Episodes 8 and 9, Silent Night has no Director's Cut. Gallery Silent Night 2.jpg|Nigel is alone Silent Night 3.jpg|Nigel returns Category:Episodes Category:New Episodes Category:Diesel episodes